


The Last Night of Peace

by Matsu_Megurine



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, The Epic of Gilgamesh
Genre: Ancient Uruk, Canon Non-Binary Character, Chains, Dom/sub Play, Fate!compliant, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, This pairing needs more fics, Voice Kink, canon-typical angst, i guess lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsu_Megurine/pseuds/Matsu_Megurine
Summary: The only thing Gilgamesh intended was to celebrate the recent victory along his people that, now, so excitedly supported him... But Enkidu would rather have a little more privacy.And, you know, Enkidu can be rather convincing...





	The Last Night of Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Última Noite de Paz](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/407760) by myself. 



> Another fic about "events from the Epic but Fate!compliant" ^^' I was kinda disappointed that there wasn't PWP fics with them (I'm so sorry, and yet I regret nothing) so I decided to do one myself lol  
> Feel free to imagine Enkidu's body the way you want >.> I usually have issues figuring how I would prefer them to be, so I went for the """ easy """ way and just let things ambiguous lol  
> Have fun~

There was feast in Uruk.

Since the sunset, all one could hear was music, laughter and praises for the two heroes who had saved the city from the terrible Bull of Heaven. In the core of everything, Gilgamesh was all smiles, enjoying it with the others on the palace’s hall.

Ahead of him, amidst some female dancers and a couple drunken men, Enkidu was dancing. Their cheeks were flushed by the alcohol and their face, like everyone’s, was full of joy. Their eyes moved to the king, as though they felt Gilgamesh’s gaze on them.

“Can it be that such celebration managed to jolt your majesty~?” Enkidu asked with a giggle as the man came closer only a little unsteady.

“On the contrary, I could go on for the time I’d wanted!” he answered. “Not to speak of the adrenaline from the battle, that has yet to leave me. I feel stimulated to spend energy.”

Enkidu snorted and passed the long sash they were holding while dancing over Gilgamesh’s shoulders, standing closer to him.

“I believe all of your guests are pretty well entertained. If I might, I can help you use this energy excess of yours.”

Gilgamesh lifted an eyebrow.

“I think that more than enough public properties have already been damaged. Therefore, no more fighting tonight, friend of mine.”

As if slowing down the rhythm of their movements, even further when compared to the music still resounding, Enkidu released on of the ends of the sash to tug in Gilgamesh’s neck. Then, they leaned closer to whisper on his ear.

“Perhaps it’s not a fight what I have in mind…”

The king’s eyes met theirs with a spark of curiosity. It was not like this was something brand new, but… Concerning those two, there was always room for surprises.

Holding their hand, Gilgamesh guide them both out of the hall. Nevertheless, no one seemed to care about the demigod or his partner escaping the place.

They passed through the halls in somewhat hurried, playful way, with confident smiles. If any guard saw them, they found it better not to meddle in whatever plan his majesty had in mind, so they soon entered the royal chamber. From the lower floors, they could still hear the music from the still going celebrations.

“It looks like we managed to escape the party”, said Enkidu, walking towards the bed. Then they turned to face his red eyes. “Shall we start our own now?”

Gilgamesh didn’t need any more insinuations. With a couple steps, he approached Enkidu with a devilish smile and lifted them up off ground for an instant, just to lend their body on the bed. Enkidu breathed out a laughter and saw the man crawling over the bed to stand above them.

“I am particularly pleased by our private parties”, he said.

Their mouths met possessively as Enkidu’s arms laced the king’s waist, bringing him as close as they could. Gilgamesh kissed their neck, his hands sliding over his companion’s legs.

Enkidu panted, tilting up their head to lend him more space. Their hands joined Gilgamesh’s to drag away their clothing. It was still a mystery that sort of attraction they felt for each other… They indeed had each a certain fame concerning virility, however what they felt in moments like this one transcended any explanations.

“Gil…” They sighed, raising their arms above their head in a sexy way. They actually could control their voice had they wanted it, but it was so _interesting_ not to hold back. And their lover seem to like it too, judging by the blush in his face.

Gilgamesh faced up to stare him. A grim showed up briefly on his face before he could lower his mouth to tease Enkidu’s flesh.

“Say it again…” he said, holding one of their thigh to kiss its inner part. “My name. Say it again.”

Enkidu’s eyes shone in their pretty shade of green and it was their turn to let out a malicious laugh.

“Gilgamesh…” they sighed, voice full of seduction. “Gil… Touch me more…”

The blonde man glanced towards their face, still holding their leg, then drove his nails over the fair skin. Enkidu sighed in a higher-pitched note and the king felt his heart skip a beat. And he could also feel his blood flowing to… a very specific part of his body.

He preferred to think that, now that he had his mate, his “other half”, he had left his narcissism behind… But it was nearly impossible to resist such provocations… His name pronounced by so beautiful, properly erotic voice.

Still staring at each other, he opened up his lover’s legs and moved his hand to their intimacy. Enkidu’s lips twisted upwards and parted in a mute consent. With no further wait, Gilgamesh’s fingers touched their entrance, urging their desire, as his other hand seized their waist.

“Gil…”

He heard it again, and his eyes moved up, full of lust, to meet theirs. Enkidu’s hand moved towards his own, forcing him inside them.

“You’re not going to play with my patience now, of all times, are you?”

Escaping his trance for a moment, Gilgamesh lifted up a brow to their provoking and moved in the tip of his fingers, glad to hear the soft moans that came as answers.

“Don’t worry, friend of mine. You know all too well that I am capable of taking the lead when it comes to it.”

He moved his hand almost fully away, just to dig in deeper inside. Enkidu widened up both eyes and mouth, as Gilgamesh repeated the gesture again, and again.

Their heart – both their hearts, actually – was racing. They needed _more_ , regardless of how deeply immerse in pleasure they already were. They felt supersensitive and even the stagnant hand of the man on their hip brought them shivers at the slightest move.

“Gil… I n-need to…” they mumbled, rummaging their feet anxiously. Fire seemed to burn inside of their womb.

Enkidu reached out to Gilgamesh’s face, touching him and then moving the hand to hold his golden strings. He displayed an amazing smile, only to move them even more. Allowing the king to enter them by his own, Enkidu released his hand and moved to touch their body also in another way.

“This is… so unfair!” Gilgamesh said in feigned frustration, but with rather obvious satisfaction in his voice.

“What… do you…. mean?” Enkidu asked back, panting.

“The way you’re enjoying yourself with all of this. I almost feel like you’ve been using me…” he laughed and then pulled his hands away from Enkidu’s body. “So, with your permission… it seems like I should give it my all, right?”

Although the words couldn’t be heard, Enkidu’s grin and the look in their eyes were a positive answer, for sure. They wanted Gilgamesh, and he knew that. That’s why, it didn’t take long for him to take position near Enkidu’s hole and slide it fully in.

Thanks to the very welcomed previous preparations, his dick went in easily, making Enkidu hold his hair-strings a little more strongly. Waiting only an instant before he’d move his hips, Gilgamesh bent down his face for them to kiss. A warm kiss, which, as well as did their intimacies brought together like that, gave them both a very nice sensation… of being fully bonded to each other.

Enkidu placed only the tip of their toes on the bed, their eyes shut while they both moved their hips with increasing speed. Gilgamesh let out a short laugh, with the eyes fixed on his partner’s face.

“Do words fail, friend of mine?” He asked with an arousing tone.

“As if”, a crack opened in their green eyes. Although the way they sounded, they were completely aware. “For what I see… you are only waiting that I’ll do something, right?”

Gilgamesh could melt solely from hearing that voice tone. He licked his lips and pushed deeper inside Enkidu, taking the breath away from both of them.

“What could someone like me actually be waiting for?” He teased. “Don’t you agree I already own everything there is to be? Furthermore in a moment like this.”

Enkidu’s lips stretched in a smile and gradually a laughter came out from there, filing the room and the king’s ears. When he stared at their face again, those greenish-irises eyes had a predatory look.

“Friend of mine—”

Cutting his line, Enkidu lifted up their torso and went forward to his lips. And, in a second, pushed the king’s back on the bed, reversing their positions. Gilgamesh flushed, his body betraying him and showing that he was more than just comfortable with that situation.

Enkidu stretched their lips and their teeth looked sharper. Gilgamesh stopped in the middle of a breath, having both his wrists held towards the bed. He did not mind.

“So that is what you were thinking about when you proposed our private moment of fun, huh?” He sneered, as though he was still in command.

The other one tipped their head aside, letting their long hair cascade over their perfect, sculptured body.

“Wasn’t this what _you_ also had in mind?” They sneered back.

Next, Enkidu placed on of the palms on the king’s chest, each leg on one side of his body, leisurely alluring him before they could, little by little, sit over his still hardened cock.

Gilgamesh took a deep breath in and let it out from his mouth.

“Maybe…” He answered, with rather satisfaction.

Enkidu ran the nails over his chest, a little stronger then they needed, just for the joy of marking it red. Then, not giving him time to relax, they skillfully swayed on top of him. This time, a loud gasp escaped the blonde man’s lips.

“Eyes on me, Gil”, Enkidu commanded.

Dutifully, he did as it’d been said. That vision was… astonishing. And, while his eyes could barely absorb the figure of the person on top of him, Enkidu kept rocking their body. At times, they would even lift up his ass just to sit down again, letting Gil deeper inside them.

Be it habit or instinct, Gilgamesh moved a hand to caress Enkidu’s legs, placing his fingers on their flesh for only an instant—

For, with no delay, his hand was once again pressed again the mattress with superhuman-like strength he knew it well. He sighed over a laughter, despite his surprise.

“ _I said_ eyes on me, Gil…” Enkidu said, forcefully holding Gilgamesh’s wrist and still with hips deeply sink on his. “I imagine you wouldn’t oppose a humble wish from your precious friend, would you?”

“I’d never”, he answered, as though in trance, but still he tried to free his hand.

Enkidu slowly tilted their head the other side and their expression grew severe. For sure, that would bring shivers of pure fear to any normal human being. However, below that dangerous look in their eyes, a smile showed up.

“Well. It is more fun like this, huh~?”

The hand holding his grip opened up, setting him free, and Enkidu placed it flat on the wall behind the man’s head. The air seemed to tremble and then two golden gates appeared in there, by which a pair chains immediately came out to tangle in the blonde one’s wrists to pull them upwards.

“Uhhhhgg—!”

Gilgamesh tried to move his limbs, but the motion was completely disabled. The harder he tried, the stronger the chains snaked around his arms, binding him.

“Cheap… shot…” he grumbled after a moan he couldn’t suppress.

Enkidu smiled at him, with a lighter expression.

“I disagree”, they promptly said. “It’s not like you were against we using everything we have at hand when we’re going to have fun.”

Regardless of the his protests, Enkidu held the demigod’s face and bowed down to kiss him passionately, enlacing his tongue and sucking it as would the best of courtesans. Their teeth nibbled at his lower lip and took the breath away from Gilgamesh, who already had his face blushing and his eyes shut tightly when their mouths parted.

“Come back…” He required.

“Not yet…”

Gilgamesh breathed out in frustration. Enkidu had stopped moving, and there was not much he could do himself. Therefore, his proud was hurting in a way it was hard to ignore. He was used to have control over all situations.

“Gil…” Enkidu whispered on his ear, giving him sweet shivers. “Next level, shall we…?”

He didn’t clearly understand. He was too amazed by the sound of Enkidu’s voice calling him by his name.

Suddenly though, he heard the hiss of more magic portals opening and, by opening his eyes, he saw that Enkidu materialized yet more series of chains.

“What—”

Enkidu shut him up with a kiss.

“Relax. You don’t have to pretend you hold no interest in such things. Not to me…”

The chains ran through his body and legs in such a perfectly strategical way, he wondered how could Enkidu coordinate those movements. Yet, the only answer he received, and the only one he needed, was the same devilish, victorious smile from his partner, looking down at him.

Gilgamesh frowned as if he’d complain, but then Enkidu began to rock their hips again.

Okay, screw it his pride!

If it was for Enkidu to ride him like that, Gilgamesh could bear all the lack of mobility they wanted him to. They gazed at each other again, hungry and viciously. Gilgamesh was starting to feel irrepressibly taken by the desire, and at every passing second of contact with Enkidu’s inner walls, he has pulled closer to climax. The heat and the compression of his length were, alone, enough to take away his sanity…

… Except that probably was a lie.

He could feel, from time to time, the chains tightening around him, restricting his moves. For short moments, they would further mark his flesh and bring up unwitting moans.

“M-More…” He breathed out loud, not really conscious of it. He blushed as soon as he did it.

Enkidu suddenly lowered his gaze at him and at was their time to let out a guttural moan. The sight of their loving one submissive like that was even more enticing than the sex itself. Their hands ghosted over his chest until fingertips could touch his nipples.

“Aaawwwwn…!”

That was enough of a cue for Enkidu to tease him more in that spot. Gilgamesh wondered how would it be if those were that person’s lips in there, instead of just their fingers, but Enkidu looked like they were pretty entertained like that to bother lowering their upper body.

“Gil…! Aaaahhn, Gil… Gil!”

“Speak, friend of mine”, he begged, feeling the pace speeding up. “Let me hear your voice.”

Enkidu laughed and spread out their legs wider, rising up until they were almost free from his cock and allowing him to see… well, everything! The descendent move that came next was quick and they both panted at the same time.

“Gil!!!” Enkidu whined loudly. Unjointed vocals, mixed in with their partner’s name, until their voice evanished and they opened wide the eyes and cast them downwards, in pure bliss. “I love you. For the Creation, I love you! Oh, Gil…”

Gilgamesh grinded his teeth so strongly it hurt, then he finally gave up, letting his own climax take place. Enkidu still seemed to not even breath because of their orgasm, but cried out when they felt Gilgamesh’s warm fluid inside their body. They soon collapsed over the chest of the blonde man.

The two of them breathed heavily, and Gilgamesh noticed the chains disappearing. Without a second thought, he held Enkidu on his arms, as if they were the most precious thing he had ever seen. Which, in fact, they were.

Enkidu feebly lifted up their head, chasing Gilgamesh’s lips with their own. The blonde one reciprocated the kiss tenderly, caressing their long, beautiful hair until finally placing his hands on the back of Enkidu’s head.

They more or less parted from each other, smoothly rolling over the bed to face each other. Enkidu gently laid over Gilgamesh’s arm, looking at him with all the love in the world. Gilgamesh smiled back.

“Friend of mine… I love you so much…” he said.

He watched Enkidu’s eyes grow heavy and close up as they smiled. He did not try to stay awake longer. He just wished for a good night of sleep with his dearest one by his side. To dream sweet dreams that made their beautiful night of celebration justice.

And indeed, it was a pleasant sleep. Unfortunately, with no pretty dreams. However, a dreamless night was better than one with nightmares…

Gilgamesh casted his eyes open and was surprised to see that the sun had not yet fully risen. Then he realized Enkidu was not silent, and that was probably what made him wake up.

“…Friend of mine…?” He called, sitting up on the bed.

Enkidu sited up too, and lifted the face for him to see. They had melancholy and confusion on their expression and a couple tears ran down their face. Gilgamesh went pale, without understanding, and held Enkidu’s hands.

“Friend of mine, what happened? Did you have a nightmare of some sort?”

The answer sounded wavering, but finally came out,

“Gil… Why were… the gods assembled?”


End file.
